Bratz:Livin' It Up In London
by AliciaRenee324
Summary: The Bratz girlz are in London again. This time, Dylan starts to realize that he has feelings for Cloe. Will they get together? Read to find out. Please review too!
1. Big News

**Bratz: Livin' It Up In London**

**Chapter 1: Big News**

"Girls," Jade said as she ran over to her friends at the Smothie Bar that Saturday afternoon. "I have some exciting news." It was a warm and sunny Saturday in Stilesville, and the girls were hanging out at the smoothie bar. "What's the news?" Sasha asked, through a mouthful of food. "I just got off of the phone with Ryan, our new manager," Jade explained as she sat down on one of the rotating stools. "He said that we could go to London, and do our charity concert there." "Yay!" Yasmin and Cloe shouted together. "What's all the yay-ing about?" Dylan asked as he and Cameron walked up. "We're going to London," Sasha answered. "Again." She took another bite of her Cold Cut Sub. "For what this time?" Cameron asked. "A charity concert," Cloe answered. "Oh my gosh, it'll be so much fun." "Yeah," Cameron said. "If we don't run into that royal jerk, Nigel, that you dated." "Ugh," Cloe moaned. "I totally forgot about him, I hope we don't run into him." "Forget him Angel," Yasmin said. "Girl, we're going to London, the coolest city ever." "And the most romantic, next to Paris." Cameron said putting his arm around Yasmin. "Just one thing," Jade said. "Don't do a lot of making out you guys." "Whatever you guys say." Cameron and Yasmin said together. Jade rolled her eyes and smiled. "When do we leave?" Cloe asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." Jade answered. "Oh my gosh," Cloe said jumping up. "Eitan, another smoothie to go because I have to go home and pack, I mean hello, do you know how much stuff I have?" "Calm down Cloe," Sasha said getting up. "Come on, we all better go and pack, Eitan, are you going too?" "Nah," Eitan said. "I have to work, as usual." "Oh well," Cloe said. "But it won't be as much fun without ya." "Don't worry about me guys," Eitan said. "I'll miss you guys though." "Wait," Yasmin said breaking away from her friends for a sec. "Maybe we could convince your boss to give you two weeks off, our show isn't until next week anyway, which will give us a few days to chill in London." "How about we all me back down here tomorrow morning," Dylan suggested. "We could talk to your boss together, hopefully he'll say yeah." "Okay," Eitan said. "We've got a deal, be back down here tomorrow morning at nine, on the dot, or at least a few minutes behind." "Okay." everyone said. They all waved and went home.

"Oh my gosh," Yasmin said aloud to her self that evening. "Should I take this top or both tops?" "Are you talking to yourself again?" her stepdad, Joey, asked from the doorway. Yasmin turned and said, "Sorry, bad habit." "Clearly," Joey said. "I hope that you have some serious fun in London though, we'll miss you." "We'll be back sometime next week though, probably Saturday." Yasmin said zipping up her purple floral print suitcase. "Oh, Yasmin," Joey said. "I wanna thank you." "For what?" Yasmin asked. "For making me feel welcome in this family." Joey answered. Yasmin hugged him and said, "You're welcome, and thanks for making me and mom happy again." Joey smiled and left out the room. Yasmin finished packing and then went to bed.

"Alright guys," Cloe said the next morning once they had all met at the Smoothie Bar. "We gotta meet Eitan, right now." "Alright Angel," Dylan said. "Let's go." The girls and the boys walked into the mall and went straight to the Smoothie Bar. Eitan was there, leaning up against the counter. "Ready to do this?" Cloe asked. "Here comes my boss," Eitan said. "So I'm ready." A short, overweight, man dressed in a black suit and black shoes approached the counter. He was Eitan's boss, Mr. Macey. "What would you like to talk about Eitan," Mr. Macey asked. "Hurry because I have a meeting to go today." "Okay," Eitan said. "Mr. Macey, I really would like to go to London with my friends, so could you maybe give me two weeks off, please?" Mr. Macey looked shocked by what Eitan said. Eitan turned to his friends and said, "Nevermind guys, just go without me." "Go without ya," Mr. Macey said with a chuckle. "You must be crazy Eitan, or course I'll give you two weeks off, you can go with your friends." "Seriously," Eitan said. "Oh, thank you sir, thank you so much." "You're welcome son," Mr. Macey said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go the my meeting, have fun kids." "Thank you sir." everyone said. Mr. Macey waved and then left. "You better hurry up and pack," Cloe said. "You're going to London, and it's cold over there this time of year." They all left the Smoothie Bar.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. We're In London

**Chapter 2: We're In London**

"We've landed," Cloe said once the plane had landed and the girls and boys were walking into the airport. "I'm so happy." The eight-hour flight from California was finally over. The Bratz and the Boyz were walking toward the front of the airport now, to wait for the limo to come and get them and take them to their hotel. "So are we," Cameron said. "I mean eight hours on a plane, that's worth losing your mind." "You losing your mind," Sasha said. "The way you and Yasmin were playing tongue tag, I think not." Dylan went over and stood beside Cloe. He couldn't explain it, but the minute he went and stood beside her, he felt some kind of magnetic attraction come over them. The limousine finally pullled up. The Bratz and the boyz put their luggage into the trunk, got in, and then went to their hotel.

"Now this is the life." Yasmin said once she and the girls were in their hotel room. The girls and boys were at the London Heir hotel on the top floor in the Luxury suites. The boys room was across the hall. "This sure is the life," Sasha said. "But I have a question." "What is it?" asked Jade, who was laying across Cloe's lap. "Is it me," Sasha began. "Or has Dylan been acting really weird lately?" "In Dylan's case," Yasmin said. "Define weird." Jade snickered a little. "I'm serious guys," Sasha said. "Dylan's been acting really weird, like he's, in another world or something." "Girl," Jade said. "Do you know Dylan, his mind is always in another world." "No wait Jade," Yasmin said. "Sasha might be on to something." "Really?" Sasha asked. "Yeah Bunny Boo," Yasmin answered. "I mean, Cameron told me that Dylan likes this girl, but is afraid to talk to her." "Who's the girl?" Sasha asked. "Dylan won't tell him," Yasmin said. "And I knew that he wouldn't tell me." "You don't think that he likes Gothic Petra again do you?" Jade asked. "No," Yasmin said. "I knew that he didn't like her, she hates him now." "I don't even wanna know why," Cloe said. "Anyway, I'm about to hit the sack, Jade, move." Jade sat up and Cloe stood up. "Night girls." Cloe said before retreating to the bedroom. "Night Angel." the girls said. Cloe went to bed and the rest of the girls watched TV. After a while, they all went to bed.

_"Rrrrriiiinnnnnggg!" _sounded the phone the next morning. Cloe, who was right beside the phone, picked up the reciever and said in a sleepy voice, "Hello?" "Morning Miss Cloe," said the clerk down at the front desk. "Bratz wake up call." "Thanks." Cloe said. She hung up the phone and sat up. The room was really bright, filled with sunlight now. Cloe got up and went into the main part of the hotel room. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. She found the British Lifetime Channel and turned to a british love movie. A few minutes later, Yasmin awoke and went into the main part. "Morning Angel," she said going over to the fridge and pulling out a soda. "How long ya been up?" "Morning Pretty Princess," Cloe said. "Just got up a few minutes ago." Yasmin opened up her soda and went over and sat beside Cloe. "You want me to go down and get some breakfast?" Yasmin asked. "Come on," Cloe said. "Let's wake up Jade and Sasha and we'll all go down together." "Okay." Yasmin said. Yasmin and Cloe quietly crept into Jade and Sasha's room. Yasmin stood on Jade's bed and Cloe stood on Sasha's bed. "Let's do it." Cloe whispered. Yasmin and Cloe began jumping up and down on the bed. "What the freak!" Jade exclaimed sitting up. "We had to do something to get you guys up." Cloe said as Sasha sat up in the bed. "Just stop jumping." Sasha said. Cloe and Yasmin did what they were told and got down onto the floor. "Why did you guys wake us up?" Sasha asked. "So we could all go down and get breakfast together." Cloe answered. "Okay," Jade said putting on her robe and bunny slippers. "Come on, let's go." "Okay." Yasmin said. The girls all put on their robes and slippers, got the room key, and went out. "Let's see if the boys are up." Jade said. "Doubt it." Cloe said. She knocked on the door anyway. Cameron opened the door and said, "Morning girls." "Morning," Yasmin said. "We're going downstairs to get some breakfast, wanna come?" "Yeah," Cameron said. "Hey fellas, come on, let's go down and get some breakfast with the girls." "Okay." the boys said. They all put on their robes and slippers and went with the girls. On the way to the elevator, Cameron said, "What's on the agenda for today?" "Probably to check out some of the London sights for the magazine, and then the cover story will be about the charity concert." Yasmin answered. "Cool." Cameron said putting his arm around her. They all got into the elevator and went on down.

"Thanks ma'am." Yasmin said. The rest of the girls and the boys were seated at a table and Yasmin and Cloe were getting the food. "Did you get the pancakes?" Cloe asked. "You know I did." Yasmin said. They took the food back to the table and then sat down. "Okay guys," Sasha said. "Where are we going today?" "Well," Yasmin said. "We could take a tour of London, maybe they'll show us the Spice House, in other words, the house that the Spice Girls lived in." "Oh my gosh," Cloe said. "I totally forgot that the Spice girls were playing here in London tonight." "Where?" the girls and boys asked together. "At the O2 Arena, the largest arena here in London." Cloe answered. "Let's call them," Yasmin said pulling out her cell phone. "Hopefully, Mel C will answer." She opened it up and dialed Mel C's cell phone number. After a few seconds, Mel C answered, "Hello?" "Hey Mel C," Yasmin said. "It's Yasmin." "Hi Yasmin," Melanie C said. "How are you?" "Great," Yasmin said. "Listen, the Bratz and the boyz are here in London, we're at the London Heir hotel and we have a question." "It's just totally great that you all are here," Mel C said. "Anyway, what's up?" "Could you guys, show us the Spice House?" Yasmin asked. There was a brief pause and then Mel C said, "I don't know Yas, the Spice House, as far as we know, has been vacant ever since the Spice Girls broke up, anyone could be the owner of that old house now." "Can't you call someone and find out," Yasmin whined. "We really wanna see it." "I don't know Yasmin," Mel C said. "How about this, I'll call Simon Fuller, our manager, and see if he knows anything about the house, how's that sound?" Yasmin switched over to her British accent and said, "Quite smashing." "I see you've been working on that." Melanie C said with a chuckle. "Yeah I have." Yasmin said in her normal accent. "Alright sweetie," Mel C said. "I'll call ya back later." "Bye." Yasmin said. She snapped her phone shut and put it on the table. "So?" Jade asked taking a bite of her pancakes. "She said that she doesn't know if she can show us or not," Yasmin began. "Because anyone could be the owner of that house now, as far as she knows though, that house has been vacant ever since they broke up." "Is she gonna find out whether or not it's still vacant?" Dylan asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "And I hope it is." The girls and boys finished their breakfast and then went back upstairs.

"Hurry up Yasmin," Sasha said. "Strictly Come Dancing is about to come on." The girls were up in their room with the boys that afternoon. Yasmin came out in her jeans, _Rock The World_ t-shirt, and her pink and green socks. "Isn't that the year that Emma was on?" Yasmin asked as she sat down beside Cameron. "Yeah," Cloe answered. "This show is old." "Clearly." Yasmin said. Her cell phone rang. Yasmin went over to the kitchen counter and answered, "Hello?" "Hi Yasmin," said Mel C. "It's Mel C." "Hey Mel C," Yasmin said. "What's the news?" "Simon still owns it," Mel C explained. "So we can show it to you." "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said. "That's awesome." "Yeah," Melanie C said. "What time would be great for us to come and get you all?" Yasmin looked up at the clock and said, "About one or one-fifteen." "Okay," Melanie C said. "We'll be there, bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She snapped her phone shut and jumped up and down with excitement. "What did Mel C say?" Eitan asked. "She said that Simon Fuller still owns it so she can show us." Yasmin answered. "Oh my gosh," Cloe said. "That's great." "It is," Sasha said. "But hush guys, Emma's about to dance." "Sit down Yas." Jade said. Yasmin sat down in the floor beside Jade and they sat there and watched Emma dance. After she was done, Sasha turned off the TV and said, "It's almost one so we better start getting ready." "No doubt," Jade said standing up. "Yas, mind if I wear your platform boots?" "No," Yasmin said. "I'm wearing my go-go boots." "Okay." Jade said. The girls and boys put on their shoes and then Yasmin called Mel C. "Where are you guys?" Yasmin asked. "Down in the lobby." Melanie C answered. "We'll be right down." Yasmin said. She snapped her phone shut and stashed it away in her pocket. The girls and boys put on their jackets and the girls got their purses. They all left the room and went down to the lobby. Once they were down there, Yasmin ran over to the Spice Girls. The Spice Girls were one of the coolest british pop groups ever. Mel B was known as Scary Spice, Melanie C or Mel C was known as Sporty Spice, Geri was know as Ginger Spice, Victoria was known as Posh Spice, and Emma was known as Baby Spice. David Beckham, Victoria's husband, was the official Spice Boy. He and Victoria were one of the world's most richest and most famous couples ever. "Hi guys," she said. "We're ready, where are the kids?" "Victoria took the girls to the bathroom and David took the boys to the gift shop." Mel B answered. "I see," Sasha said. "Anyway, we're ready to rock." "I know you all are," Geri said. "It'll be pretty cool to see the Spice House again, I haven't seen it since I left them in 1998." Victoria and David returned with the other children. "Hi girls." Victoria said. "Hi," Jade said. "Can we go now?" "Let's go." Emma said. The Bratz, the boyz, and the Spice Girls got into the limo and went off down the street.

"Are we like, in the middle of nowhere?" Cloe asked looking out the window. The girls, boyz, and Spice Girls were headed to the Spice House, which was kinda in the middle of nowhere. "Yes Cloe," Melanie C answered. "I explained to you all that we were in the middle on nowhere so we really had no choice but to be friends." "Clearly," Jade said. "I mean hello, no mall, no nothing, just land." "There it is." Yasmin said pointing. And she was right. There, standing nice and tall, was the big Spice House. "That place doesn't look that old." Sasha said. "It is," Emma explained. "It was there, long before any of us were born." "Even before the Beatles," Sasha asked. "Because they are way old." "Even before the Beatles," Mel C said. "Probably built like in the 20's or something." "Oh," Dylan said. "That is old." "Wow Dylan," Cloe said. "Who knew that you were that smart." The rest of the girls snickered a little. "Very funny Cloe." Dylan said. "Alright you two," Cameron said. "Don't start fighting." The limousine stopped in front of the Spice House. Simon Fuller, the Spice Girls' manager, was standing there, waiting. The girls, boyz, and Spice Girls got out with the children and David. "Okay," Mel C said. "These are the Bratz and the Bratz Boyz and they are all ready to see the house." "I just wanna see it again." Geri said. "Alright," Simon said. "Step right in." The Bratz and the boyz, followed the Spice Girls, David, and the children in. When they got inside, they were amazed at what they saw. "Wow," Cameron said. "This is amazing." "Yeah," Emma said looking around. "We had a lot of great times in this house." "Yeah," Mel B said. "We did." "Hey girls," Geri said. "Remember that night when Emma came and cried on my shoulder because she was homesick, that was the night that we all connected and became best friends." "I remember that," Victoria said. "This was also where we filmed the Goodbye video after you left Geri." "Yeah," Mel C said. "And this was where we rehearsed dance routines and ate lots of toast." "And always had a nice pot of tea." Mel B added. "If you guys start crying." Sasha said. "It's hard not to Sasha," Emma said. "We had lots of fun in this house." Mel C went over to a closet and opened it, knowing that it was empty. "This was where I stored all my sneakers and sweat pants and tank tops." she said. "Yeah," Geri said holding on to Bluebell. "A lot of laughs were shared in this house too." "Yeah," Mel B said holding on to Angel. "We filmed parts of Spice World here too." "Yeah," Victoria said. "And this was where me and David had our first date." "Yeah," Emma said with a chuckle. "And the rest of us were telling him how poshy you were." "Yeah," Geri said. "I remember that too, come on, let's show them our rooms." The Bratz and the boyz followed the other girls, David, and the children upstairs. "This was my room." Emma said. The girls walked into a pink and white room. It had a swing in it too and still had the dresser and the bed. "I used to love to swing on the swing in here," Emma explained, holding on to Beau. "When Mel B and I would be up late, watching movies, I'd be swinging on the swing and she'd be on the bed, eating popcorn." Emma opened up the closet and saw that it was empty. "I used to have lollipops stashed in here," she explained. "Not to mention all of my dresses, tops, bottoms, shoes, and dozens of ponytail holders." "My room next." Mel B said. "Okay." Jade said. The girls and boys walked down the hallway a little until they stopped at a white and blue room. "This was my room," Mel B said. "As you can see, the leopord print rug is still down here." The girls and boys saw the leopard print rug in the floor. "Mel B used to always keep her boots in the closet, she didn't want anyone else to wear them." Geri said. "I sure did," Mel B said. "Geri snuck in and took my boots as a little joke though." "Yeah," Geri said. "I felt bad though when I saw here tearing apart the house looking for her boots." "Come on," Victoria said. "Let's check out the rest of the rooms." The girls and boys followed them all through the house, checking out Melanie C's room, Geri's room, and Victoria's room. When they were in Melanie C's room, Melanie looked like she was gonna cry from thinking about all of the laughs they shared in her room. After they were done, they went outside, got into the limo, and went back to the hotel.

"Thanks guys," Yasmin said once the limo and stopped in front of the hotel. "That was lots of fun." "Don't mention it," Mel C said. "We'll see you all soon." "Bye." the girls and boys said together. The got out of the limo and went inside the hotel. "Was it me," Sasha said once they were in. "Or did they look like they were gonna cry when they saw their old rooms?" "Oh it wasn't you Bunny Boo," Cloe said. "They were about to cry, Mel C looked like she was gonna breakdown and cry when we went to her room." "Are you fellas coming to our room?" Jade asked. "Yeah," Cameron said. "Come on, let's head up." They all got into the elevator and went up to the Bratz's room. Yasmin opened the door and they all went inside. "Look's like housekeeping's been here." she said. "Yeah." Cloe said turning on the TV. "Yo Cam," Dylan said. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure D-Man," Cameron said as he and Dylan went to the kitchen. "What's up?" "I'm gonna tell you who I like," Dylan said. "But you gotta swear not to tell anyone, not even Yasmin." Cameron nodded and Dylan whispered in his ear, "I like Cloe." Cameron pulled away and widened his eyes in shock. "Are you kidding man?" Cameron asked. "Dylan's always kidding about something," Yasmin said. "What's it about now?" "I didn't mean to say it that loud," Cameron said. "Just go back to the video games sweetheart." "Alright." Yasmin said turning around. "I'm not kidding," Dylan whispered. "I like Cloe." "Wow man, just tell her." Cameron said. "No." Dylan said. "Okay," Cameron said. "Whatever." He went over, sat down in the floor beside Yasmin, and put his arm around her. They all just sat there, chatting and playing video games. After a while, when it had gotten dark, the boys went to their room and the girls went to bed.

Chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review!


	3. Secret's Out

**Chapter 3: Secret's Out**

_"RRRIIIINNNGGG!" _sounded the phone again the next morning. Cloe picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" "Hey Cloe," Cameron said. "Where's Yasmin?" Cloe looked over and saw that Yasmin wasn't in her bed and that the bathroom door was closed. "In the bathroom." Cloe answered. Yasmin came out of the bathroom with her robe on. "She's right here now." Cloe said. "Let me speak to her." Cameron said. "It's your boyfriend." Cloe said holding up the phone. Yasmin took the phone and said, "Hello?" "Hey baby," Cameron said. "You almost ready?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Just gotta get dressed and brush my hair." "Okay," Cameron said. "Call me when you get ready." "Alright baby," Yasmin said. "Bye." "Bye." Cameron said. Yasmin hung up the phone and said, "I still wanna know who Dylan likes." "You haven't found out yet?" Cloe asked getting up. "No," Yasmin said pulling out a pair of jeans. "But I have a feeling that Cameron knows now, I mean, they had to be whispering about something yesterday when we got back in the room." "Well if he does tell you," Cloe said. "Be sure to tell us." "Okay." Yasmin said. She pulled on her jeans, her pink t-shirt with the sparkles, her pink socks, and her pink and white sneakers. She put her headband in her hair and put on a pair of gold hoop earrings. She put 6 gold bracelets on each arm and put on her necklace. "Do I look okay?" she asked. "You look fine Pretty Princess." Cloe said. "Thanks Angel." Yasmin said picking up the phone. She dialed Cameron's room and a few seconds later, Cameron answered, "Hello?" "Hey Cam," Yasmin said. "I'm ready." "Alright," Cameron said. "I'm coming over." "Okay." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and then, like a minute later, there was a knock at the door. Yasmin opened it and Cameron came in. Jade and Sasha got up then too. "Where are you off too?" Jade asked sitting down on the couch. "A walk around London." Yasmin answered putting on her jacket. "Okay," Cloe said. "Later." "Later." Yasmin and Cameron said together. They left the room.

"Cam," Yasmin said once she and Cam were out on their walk around London. "This is pretty romantic." "Yeah." Cameron agreed. He and Yasmin were walking hand-in-hand down the streets of London. "Cameron," Yasmin said. "You know, that we don't keep secrets from eachother right?" "Yeah." Cameron said. "So we're supposed to tell eachother anything, right." Yasmin said. "Yeah." Cameron said. "So do you know who Dylan likes?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Cameron said. "But I swore not to tell anyone." "Please baby," Yasmin said. "Just tell me, I won't tell anyone, I swear." "You promise you won't tell anyone, not even your friends?" Cameron asked. "Yes," Yasmin answered. "I totally swear." "Okay," Cameron said. "Dylan likes Cloe." Yasmin looked at Cameron and laughed. "Funny Cameron," she said. "Now, tell me who he really likes." "I'm telling the truth." Cameron said. Yasmin saw that Cameron wasn't laughing. "Oh," she said. "Sorry." "It's okay," Cameron said. "I didn't believe it either." "Please let me tell the girls," Yasmin begged. "Please." "No," Cameron said. "Dylan said that he might tell Cloe himself." "I wonder what she'll say." Yasmin said. "Come on," Cameron said. "Let's get back to the hotel, it's getting kinda chilly out here." "No doubt," Yasmin said. "Race ya." "Okay." Cameron said. The two took off toward the hotel.

"We're back." Yasmin said once she and Cameron were back in the room. "Hey guys," Sasha said. "Have some fun?" "Yeah." Cameron answered. "Alright Yasmin," Sasha said. "Come on, we've gotta go shopping." "Why?" Yasmin asked. "The show is next Friday which gives us just enough time." Jade answered. "Alright then," Yasmin said. "Let's hit the mall." The girls got their purses and then them and the boys left the room.

"What about this top?" Cloe asked. The girls were in Punkadelic, trying to find some awesome threads to rock on stage. The boys had gone to a nearby arcade. "How about we go with the Pretty-n-Punk line." Sasha suggested. "Or the Princess line." Yasmin suggested. "Or how about I just design the outfits," Jade said. "Today's Wednesday so I can have outfits for us done by next Friday, plus, they already supply us with outfits." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Now that that's settled, let's go and get the boys." The girls walked out of Punkadelic and headed toward the arcade. "Hey Yasmin," Cloe said. "Did Cameron ever tell you who Dylan liked?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "But he told me no to tell anyone." "Oh come on Pretty Princess," Jade said. "Give us a hint." "I don't think that you want me to." Yasmin said. "Yeah we do," Sasha said. "Come on, please tell us." "No," Yasmin said. "I swore not to tell anyone, not even you guys, although Cam said that Dylan might tell C-, I mean, the girl in person." Jade and Sasha looked at eachother, each with a puzzled look. Soon enough, they were at the arcade. "Come on Yas," Jade begged. "Tell us." "No." Yasmin said as she and the girls went inside the arcade. They spotted the boys over at the Pinball machine. They all went over to them and Cloe said, "Hey guys." "Hey." the boys said looking up. "Are you guys done?" Jade asked. "Yeah," Cameron answered. "Let's get back to the hotel." "Okay." the girls said. The girls and boys left the arcade and went back to the hotel.

"What shall we do now?" Cloe asked once they were back in the hotel room. The boys were in there too. "I don't know," Yasmin answered. "Me and Cam are going for another walk though." "Okay," Sasha said. "We'll see you guys later." "Bye." Yasmin said putting on her jacket. She and Cam left the room and the rest of the gang watched TV.

"Oh my gosh," Yasmin said. "I wish Dylan would just hurry up and tell Cloe." She and Cameron were walking hand-in-hand down the street. "Why babe?" Cameron asked. "Because," Yasmin said. "All the girls keep asking me is, who does Dylan like, it's driving me insane." "The rest of the fellas have been asking me too, Dylan won't tell them." Cameron said. Yasmin put her arm around Cameron's waist. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Aww baby," he said. "Don't worry, he'll tell her soon, I hope anyway." "I do too." Yasmin said. She kissed him on the lips and then they walked back to the hotel.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Confession

**Chapter 4: Confession**

"Okay girls," Jade said the next morning. "Time to walk back to the hotel." The girls and boys were going for a morning stroll down the street. They had been walking for two hours now. They all turned around and started back to the hotel. "Hey Cloe," Dylan said. "You look nice." "Thanks," Cloe said. "Hold up, why are you being so nice to me?" "I just thought that I should start being more nice to you than I have over the past years." Dylan said. "Okay." Cloe said, a little frightened. She linked arms with the girls and they all walked back to the hotel.

"That was a great walk," Yasmin said once the girls and boys were back in the girls' hotel room. "My feet are tired though." "Yeah," Sasha said. "Who knew that London was so big." "Anyone with a second-grade education Sash." Jade answered. "Shut up." Sasha said throwing a pillow at Jade. "Hey Yasmin," Cloe said. "Can I talk to you in our room for a sec please?" "Sure Angel." Yasmin said getting up off of the floor. She and Cloe went into their room and Cloe shut the door. "What's wrong Angel?" Yasmin asked. "I think that I like Dylan." Cloe said. Yasmin gasped. "Are you insane," Yasmin said. "Hopefully you're not talking about our Dylan, you know, Dylan, with no game what so ever." "Yes I am talking about him," Cloe said. "I mean come on, deep down, Dylan has a soft side." "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said. "Cloe, if you don't stop talking, I'm gonna throw up." "I'm sorry," Cloe said. "But Dylan is kinda cute, in a way I mean." "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said opening the door. "I need air." "Yas," Cloe said. "I'm serious, he's sorta cute, in a very weird way." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Whatever you say Angel, come on, let's go and chat with our friends." Yasmin exited the room first and went down and sat in the floor beside Sasha. "What was that all about?" Jade asked. "Something very very strange." Yasmin answered. "Like what?" Eitan asked. "Something girl-related." Yasmin said. "Okay," Koby said. "We'll come back later." "See you guys." the boys said. Cameron kissed Yasmin and then the boys left. "Now what was that?" Sasha asked. "I think that I like Dylan." Cloe admitted. Jade and Sasha looked at Cloe like she was crazy. "Alright Cloe," Jade said. "Are you on some new allergy medication that we should know about?" "No," Cloe said. "I'm serious, I mean, Dylan is not half bad looking." "Angel," Sasha said. "Did you bump your head, and we just don't know?" "I think that she did," Yasmin said. "Or did you fall out of your bed and hit your head on the nightstand?" "No you guys," Cloe said. "I'm really serious, I mean, for the last two weeks, all I can think about is Dylan, and I didn't realize until the other night that I had scribbled his name all over my sketch pad." "Oh my gosh Angel," Yasmin said. "You really do like him." "Yeah." Cloe said. "Alright, you've told us," Sasha said. "Now, you have to tell Dylan." "Are you crazy?" Cloe asked. "No," Sasha answered. "But hey, there's no harm in it, maybe he likes you back." "Doubt it," Cloe said. "Although, that would explain why he said that I looked nice this morning." "I would have said that too though," Yasmin said. "I mean, your outfit was slammin'." "It was." Jade and Sasha agreed. "Well," Jade said standing up. "Who's up for a trip to the gym, I starting to get really bored." "I'll go with ya," Yasmin said standing up. "Are you guys comin'?" "Yeah." Cloe and Sasha said getting up. All the girls left the room and went down to the gym.

"Now this is what we need," Jade said once the girls were down in the gym. "Nice run on the treadmills." The girls were down in the gym now, with water bottles and towels. There was no one down there, just a girl that was about their age. The Bratz went over to the other four treadmills and got on. "Okay girls," Sasha said. "On three, one, two, three." The girls turned the treadmills on full power and started running. Jade was beside the girl that was already in there so she turned and looked at her. The girl was quite chubby, and looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Hi," Jade greeted as the girl turned around. "How are you?" "Fine," the girl answered. "How are you?" "Great," Jade said. "I'm Jade by the way." "Nice to meet you," the girl said. "I'm Lisa." "Nice to meet you too," Jade said. "That's Cloe, Sasha, and Yasmin." The rest of the gang waved. "Guys, this is Lisa." Jade added. Lisa waved. "Alright girls," Sasha said. "What's on the agenda for tonight?" "How about we go to see the a London flick," Yasmin said. "My treat." "Possibly," Cloe said. "Or, we could go and have dinner at a nice restauraunt, we could get the boys to pay." "No," Sasha said. "We can't do the fellas like that, but check this, maybe we could come down to the spa later, get manicures and pedicures and massages." "Maybe," Jade said. "Or we could call and order room service and rent a few DVD's and watch them with the boys." "In Yasmin's case," Sasha said. "That means to make out with Cameron forever and ever." "Shut up," Yasmin said. "And that's not a bad idea Jade." "Well movie night it is." Sasha said turning off her treadmill. The rest of the girls did the same. "Sorry we can't stay longer Lisa," Jade said. "How about you join us?" "No thanks," Lisa said, in a snobish way. "I'll just go back up to my room." She got off the treadmill, pushed pass the girls, and disappeared around the corner. "What was that?" Yasmin asked. "I don't know," Jade said. "But come on, let's get back up to our room and shower, changed clothes, then figure it out from there." "Okay." the girls agreed. They all went back up to their room.

"Come on in boys." Jade said once the guys had come over. The girls had gotten ready, rented the movies, and then ordered three pizzas, which were there. "Thanks for letting us come over ladies." Koby said. "No problem." Yasmin said as Cameron sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "What are we watching first?" Koby asked. "Well, we rented," Sasha said. "Final Destination 1-3, The Hills Have Eyes, they even had the Curse of Oahu." "Really?" Cameron asked. "Yeah," Jade answered. "And we're gonna watch that first." "Okay." Dylan said. Cloe put the movie in and they all watched it. After a while, the boys went back to their room and the girls went to bed.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Spice Girl Power

**Chapter 5: Spice Girl Power**

"What's on the agenda for today?" Sasha asked the next morning. The girls were in their room, dressed and looking at TV. "I don't know," Yasmin said pulling out her cell phone and pushing a few buttons. "But I'm callin' Mel B and see what they're doing today?" She put the phone up to her ear and a few seconds later, Mel B answered, "Hello?" "Hi Mel B," Yasmin said. "It's Yasmin." "Hi Yasmin," Mel B said. "What's up?" "Nothing," Yasmin said. "I have a question though." "Ask away." Mel B said. "Okay," Yasmin said. "What are you guys doing today?" "Trying to rehearse for our O2 Arena show tonight," Mel B explained. "But with the kids running around, we don't see how that's gonna get done." "Where's David?" Yasmin asked. "He went back to America," Mel B answered. "Soccer game, and you know that he's on the LA Galaxy team, so we're stuck." "How about we come and help," Yasmin said. "We have nothing better to do anyway." "Oh Yasmin," Mel B said. "Thanks for the offer, but we don't want to pull you girls away from your lives." "No, it's fine," Yasmin said. "We're great with kids, we helped out at the local daycare center a few times last summer, we can babysit, we'll even take them out for ice cream." "Thanks girls." Mel B said. "No problem," Yasmin said. "Where are you guys?" "At the O2 Arena," Mel B said. "Come, and hurry." "Yes ma'am," Yasmin said. "See ya soon." She snapped her phone shut and announced, "We're babysitting today." "Who are we babysitting?" Cloe asked. "The Spice children," Yasmin said. "Mel B says that with them running around, they can't get anything done." "Cool," Sasha said. "Come on, the O2 Arena's not that far away, so we can walk." "Good exercise." Jade agreed. "But we're gonna have children with us, we better ride." Cloe said. "She's right." Yasmin said. "Okay." Sasha said picking up her cell phone and dialing their chauffeur's cell phone number. She put the phone up to her ear and said, "Hey Travis, come get us, were at the hotel." "Yes ma'am miss Sasha," Travis said. "I'll be there soon." "Thanks buddy," Sasha said. "Bye." She snapped her phone shut and put on her jacket and shoes. The other girls did the same. "I hope that they all have stuff with them to play." Yasmin said. The girls got their knapsacks and went out of the room. The boys ran into them and said, "Where are you guys going?" "We're going to babysit the Spice children," Cloe explained. "We'll be back later, see ya." The boys waved bye and then the girls went down to the lobby. Travis was waiting so they got into the limo and went to the O2 Arena.

"Thank you so much girls." Victoria said once the Bratz were there. "No problem." Yasmin said as she and the girls followed Victoria to the rehearsal studio. They went inside and the Spice children were running all around. "Look kids," Mel B said. "The Bratz are here." "Yay!" the kids said running over to the Bratz. "Hi guys." Cloe said. She went over and picked up Emma's baby, Beau. Yasmin picked up Mel B's baby, Angel, and Sasha picked up Geri's baby, Bluebell. "We don't have to change diapers do we?" Jade asked. "No Jade," Victoria answered. "No-" She was interrupted when David Beckham walked in. "David," Victoria said. "What are you doing here?" "They didn't need me," David explained. "So I flew back." "Mr. Beckham," Yasmin said. "Can you help us, we're just kids ourselves." "Sure girls." David said. The Spice Girls rehearsed and the Bratz and David Beckham baby-sat and watched them.

"That was fun baby-sitting the Spice children." Sasha said that evening back at the hotel. The girls were up in their room, getting ready for bed. "Their actually not bad children," Jade said. "They're really sweet." "Yeah." Cloe and Yasmin agreed. The girls went on to bed.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6(final chapter) coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. The Big Charity Concert

**Chapter 6: The Big Charity Concert**

"Alright girls," Sasha said. "It's almost time, the concert's in eight hours." It was the day of the big charity concert that the girls were doing in London, a concert called, A Race Of Life, a charity concert helping to raise money to help find the cure for breast cancer. "This concert is totally for a great cause." Jade said. "I know," Yasmin said. "And it'll be a blast." "Come on," Cloe said. "Let's go shopping, I want some DVB Style stuff." "Let's go the the DVB store then," Sasha said. "Victoria says it has everything in there that she and David designed together, plus Intimately Beckham, the his and her fragrance they came up with." "Let's shop girls." Yasmin said. The girls put on their zip-up sweaters and then went over to the boys room. Cloe knocked on the door and Cameron opened it. "Hi Cam," Yasmin said. "Come on, we need you boys to help us carry our shopping bags." Cameron told the boys to come on. "Do we have to do this?" Eitan asked. "Yeah, ya do," Sasha said. "I mean seriously, we're going to find DVB stuff, we need this help." "Okay." Koby said. The boys followed the Bratz out of the hotel. They all got into the limo and went on downtown.

"This skirt rocks." Jade said. The girls and boys were in the DVB Fashions store, or the David and Victoria Beckham Fashions store. "Let's have some fun ladies." Sasha said. The girls ran around and picked up everything that they could find in their size. They paid for their things and then left the store. "Where to now ladies?" Travis, their driver, asked. "Umm," Cloe said. "We're going to Punkadelic, we need a pair of shoes." Travis went on down to Punkadelic. The boys stayed in the limo this time and the girls went inside. They each quickly grabbed a pair of black go-go boots, paid for them, then left the store. "Where to now?" Travis asked. "Back to the hotel," Yasmin said. "We gotta get ready." Travis took the girls and boys back to the hotel.

"Okay girls," Sasha said. "Are we all ready?" The girls were back in their hotel room now. They had an hour before the show so they were almost ready. Sasha was wearing a white DVB denim skirt with the British flag on the pockets, a blue and white tube top, and black boots. "I'm ready." Yasmin said. She was dressed in a black DVB denim skirt, a tube top with the British flag on it, and black boots. "So am I." Jade said. She was dressed in a blue DVB denim skirt, red and white tube top, and black boots. "Don't forget me." Cloe said. She was dressed in a blue DVB denim skirt with frills on the end, black and pink tube top, and black boots. "I'm so ready." Sasha said putting on her earrings. There was a knock at the door. Yasmin opened it and said Cameron. "You guys ready?" Cameron asked as he and the boys stepped inside. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. Dylan said, "You all look perfect." "Thanks." Cloe said. "Does Victoria know that you all are wearing DVB stuff?" Koby asked. "She's gonna find out," Jade explained. "They're coming to see us tonight." "Sweet," Cloe said looking at her watch. "We better head on down." The girls and boys left the room. Cloe, who was of course walking backwards, accidently ran into the girl they had met in the gym, Lisa. "Oops," Cloe said helping her up. "Sorry." "It's okay," Lisa said. "Where are you guys going?" "We have the charity concert to do tonight." Yasmin explained. "Wait," Lisa said. "You're the Bratz!" "Yeah." Sasha said. "But we can't talk," Jade said. "We gotta go, sorry." "I'm coming to the concert tonight, just gotta finish getting ready." Lisa said. "See ya there then." Jade said as she, the boyz, and the girls ran down to the elevator. They got on and went down the the first floor. Travis was there waiting for them, so they quickly got into the limo and rode to the concert.

"Alright everyone," said the announcer, Byron Powell, at the charity concert. "Let's give it up for our next act, the youngest pop group that's here, they are fifteen years old with chart topping hits such as So Good, Make You Wanna Dance, Forever Diamondz, and We're Gonna Rock, so please welcome, the Bratz." The Bratz walked out on stage and approached the microphones. The music started to their hit song, Change The World. The girls sang:

_Yasmin: Sometimes, I get that overwelming feeling_

_So Sad, the faces on TV_

_Jade:If I tried to make a difference_

_Would it help, anyway_

_Cloe & Sash: But then I stop and_

_ To myself I say_

_All: So you wanna change the world_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say you're gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for_

_If it only takes one voice_

_So come on now, and shout it out_

_Give a little more, what are you waiting for_

_Sasha: Sometimes, I feel a little helpless_

_Seems like, I can't do a thing_

_Cloe:But anything is possible_

_Just you wait and see_

_Yas & Jade: Good things happen_

_ If you just believe_

_All:So you wanna change the world_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say you're gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for_

_If it only takes one voice_

_Some come on now, and shout it out_

_Give a little more_

_All:Someday, somehow_

_Gonna take that step_

_Cause time is ticking away_

_Right here, right now_

_Before it's to late_

_Gonna face tomorrow today_

_Yasmin: Nooooo_

_Ohhhh_

_Yeah_

_All:So you wanna change the world_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say you're gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for_

_If it only takes one voice_

_Some come on now, and shout it out_

_Give a little more_

_All:So you wanna change the world (say you wanna change the world, baby)_

_What are you waiting for (ohh)_

_Say you're gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for_

_It only takes one voice_

_So come on now, and shout it out_

_Give a little more, what are you waiting for_

_(Give it a little more, what are you waiting for!)_

_Jade: Change, change, change the world!_

_Oh ohhh!_

The crowd cheered and cheered. The Bratz looked around at all of their fans. They spotted the Spice Girls with the official Spice Boy(David Beckam), and Lisa and her family, and all of their other fans. The girls took a bow and then went backstage. "That was so much fun," Sasha said. "And for a good cause." "Yeah." Jade agreed. "Did you see Victoria's face though," Yasmin said. "She looked so shocked and happy that we were wearing their DVB line." "We were." said a voice from behind. The girls turned and saw the Spice Girls and David Beckham standing there. "Well," Cloe said. "What other way to support you guys, we're glad that you guys came out though." "What other way could we repay you all for watching the children the other day." Mel C said. The Bratz gave them hugs. "Hey Cloe," Dylan said. "Can I talk to you for a sec." "Sure Dylan." Cloe said. Cameron and Yasmin looked at eachother and smiled. Yasmin went over to him and whispered in his ear, "Thank God he's about to tell her." "Cloe," Dylan said. "Listen, I really like you, a lot, and I'd love it if you'd be my-" Cloe kissed Dylan before he could get 'girlfriend' out. "I like you a lot too Dylan," Cloe said. "And I'd love to be your girlfriend." Dylan smiled and kissed Cloe again. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." Cloe said. "Now if we're done here," Mel B said. "How about we take you girls and boys out to dinner." "Sounds awesome." Sasha agreed. The Spice Girls, David, the Bratz, and the boyz all left out.

**The**

**End**

Final chapter done. More stories from me soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


End file.
